For What It's Worth
by hazelynoaks
Summary: Holsten always knew what she wanted to do with her career. When a chance of a lifetime comes from an unexpected stranger, she is thrown into the life she always wanted. But with her new job comes new struggles and difficult decisions she would have never considered. Even though it had been a dream of hers for the longest, she can't help but wonder if it was worth it.


**A/N: So! As most people, the re-airing of IGPX has excited so many fans and brought in some new ones! I myself was a fan from the first airing and always wanted to write a story about my absolute favorite, Cunningham. Naturally, always been a fan of the pretty boy. Anyway, I wanted to take a different approach with an Alex fanfiction. Most stories are about new IG-1 teams so I really hope you guys like this idea!**

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I just cannot allow you to work here. I am not a fan of relationships amongst my workers,especially my pilots..."

Holsten clenched her fist but managed to keep a straight face. She knew this would happen, of course it was. She knew the kind of person Sir Hamgra was before this crazy idea came about. There was no way he would allow it, she was well aware of that fact. So why did she let her boyfriend push her into this?

"- and seeing as you are already settled in with one, I would rather not bring any distractions to either of you. I hope you understand."

Her nod was stiff and automatic, Sir Hamgras military style jurisdiction already affecting her. Frankly, Velstein wouldn't have been a good match anyway. She was too free willed for such a strict workplace.

But she didn't have many other options. It was already well know who she was seeing. The news of the infamous Ghost leaving the 'single world' made it hard for her to stay under the radar. But now with everything finally settled down she was ready to move on with her life.

Unfortunately, her relationship with Alex would cause some complications. Naturally any other team would be suspicious of any affiliation with her. They would rather not have their secrets stolen, however, technically any of their employees would be at the same liability.

Holsten eased back on her heels with a soft sigh," No, I understand, sir. He just kept pushing so I figured I'd cease his persistence."

Sir Hamgra's face soften discreetly as he observed the young women before him. He knew that she was aware of the possibility that she might not get the job. Her reluctance to even interview was noticeable from the beginning. It was that she wasn't skilled, her resume was remarkable. Under any other circumstance he would be more than happy to take her in. But with such a close relationship with on of his pilots, the leader, he just couldn't allow it. It would spring unnecessary publicity and he didn't want work and home mixing.

"However, I would be more than happy to recommend you to the other teams. I'm sure they would be more than willing to take you in."

Holsten forced a small smile, the last thing she needed was her boyfriend's boss trying to get her a job.

" No, that's fine. I'll just figure something out, thanks for your time."

Sir Hamgra sensed her lack of interest and in turn focused his attention his own task of the day,

"Very well. Best of luck to you then, Ms. Mcallister."

Holsten didn't know what prompted her to bow, but the small smirk that twitched at the edge of Sir Hamgra's lips have her an idea where. Finally dismissed she didn't waste anytime getting out of there.

The last thing she needed was for her to trade her casual attire for a suit and join the army. She couldn't understand how Velstein's pilots dealt with that everyday.

Holsten pulled the door closed behind her and leaned back against its form with a groan.

"I'm guessing you didn't get the job?"

Beneath her eyelids, her eyes rolled in irritation.

"We both knew what he was going to say. Why did you put me through that?"

Holsten fought the urge to evade his arms as the moved around her form. She knew she was being a bit dramatic but she had every right to be stressed. Despite the fact of giving into her boyfriend's plea, she really was determined to get a job.

She had fallen in love with the inner workings of the IGPX mechs from her father and ever since then her life has revolved around the sport.

But now she was ready to really get involved however, that was easier said than done.

Holsten reluctantly let her head fall against the warm chest in front of her, resisting the urge to glare as a chuckle rumbled against her chin.

"It was more of a ploy just to get you out there. Sir Hamgra at least offered to help you find another position, right?"

Holsten groaned," Yeah, but I told him no."

"... of course you did."

Holsten brought her own arms around his waist," I want to do this on my own Alex. I don't need your boss job hunting for me." She pulled away to meet his steel grey gaze.

" Now support me like the good boyfriend you are!"

Her eyes fluttered close as he leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips," Yeah, yeah..."

* * *

**A/N: Sort of just a pilot to see if you guys like it. If the reviews are good I'll get started right away on the next chapter. So please leave your honest opinions!**


End file.
